


Her Girlfriend's Cousin

by HanaHimus



Series: Basketball Idol Cousins [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Gen, Honoka is Scared of Hanamiya, accidental meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Honoka was babysitting Nico's siblings, only to get lost. It wouldn't be too bad if the guy she ran into wasn't terrifying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have 10 lil oneshots planned for this thing so far, so let's see how I do at getting it all written

Kousaka Honoka, leader of μ's, was horribly lost in Tokyo. How she’d managed to do it, she didn’t know. All she knew was she was lost and she had her girlfriend’s little siblings with her. Nico was going to kill her.

“What’s with that look, Honoka-chan?” Cocoro tugged on her sleeve, looking up at her in confusion.

“Nothing! N-nothing is with my look…!”

“You seem more frazzled than big sis ever said you were, though!” Cocoa added, watching her carefully. “Do you need a cheer me up?”

“W-what do you mean by a cheer me up?” She asked, scratching at her face nervously.

Cocoro and Cocoa looked at each other before looking back to the high schooler. In unison they giggled and… “Nico Nico Ni!”

Honoka laughed a bit, she should’ve expected that. They did look up to Nico as someone who could always put a smile on someone’s face after all, right. It wa sweet to see them trying to make her feel better.

“Okay--”

She stopped when Cotarou pulled on her sleeve. He’d been so quiet, what was it now?

“Cousin…” He pointed at some guy walking by. That was their cousin?

“Do you guys know him?” She wanted to make sure Cotarou wasn’t making a mistake.

Cocoro looked at the guy and blinked a bit. “I think that’s Makoto!”

Cocoa wasted no time then, running forward, towards the guy, with no fear. “Makoto! It’s Makoto!”

The guy’s head turned almost too fast to be real and Honoka saw him paste on a fake smile. It was super fake, she knew it. She was dating Nico, after all!

Cotarou was now pulling her that way, though, Cocoro on the other side of her. “We haven’t seen Makoto in years! This is so nice!”

“Is it now?” She smiled and followed her over. This should be interesting.

“Cousin!” Cotarou pointed at him again, sniffling like he always seemed to be doing.

“Cotarou, Cocoro, Cocoa…” Honoka could hear the fake sing--song tone to his voice. “Where’s Nico?”

“Big sis had things to do so Honoka-chan’s watching us!” Cocoa pointed to Honoka, a smile on her face. As if she was proud to be the one telling Makoto this.

“I see,” he looked at her with the fake ass smile, “well, nice to meet--”

“Does faking a nicer personality run in your family?” Honoka couldn’t help but ask.

“Excuse me?”

“I can tell you’re faking the smile and everything.” Honoka shrugged. “You’re pretending and it would work, if I didn’t know Nico-chan so well!”

“Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“No way! Nico-chan is my girlfriend, why would I use that as an insult? It’s just an observation.” She frowned, wow, defensive much?

“Well, it’s a wrong one,” he still had on the fake smile, “I’m not at all nasty.”

“Sorry, but I have a feeling you’re as nasty as your eyebrows look! I mean, if that’s who you are it’s fine, I just think you should embrace it.”

Makoto laughed and looked at the children. “Can you all wait here while I talk to your babysitter?”

“Yeah!” Cocoa nodded. “We can do that, right guys?”

Cocoro nodded and took her little brother’s hand. “Have fun chatting!”

Honoka had a bad feeling about this chat as soon as Makoto grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side. Was she going to die that day? Probably, seemed pretty likely, at least.

“Listen hear, I don’t know how you found out about me, but you need to back off. What I do, especially on the court, doesn’t need to be heard by those brats.” Makoto hissed out, making Honoka jumped. “Especially not the big brat that’s missing.”

“Why can’t Nico-chan know?” Honoka didn’t even know…

“You kidding me, she’d tell my aunt and I’d get my ass kicked, by her and my mom.” Makoto frowned at her. “You’re not messing up my favorite activity.”

“Why would they kick your ass for playing a court sport, though?” She didn’t understand and she was about to cry.

“Are you that dense? Listen, little Miss Sunshine--”

“Honoka!” She almost cried when she heard Nico, no matter how angry she sounded. “Why are you not with--”

They looked over and Nico was now staring at Makoto in disgust. “What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way home, Nico, when your herd stopped me.”

“And why are you harassing Honoka?” She crossed her arms.

“I’m not, just chatting--”

“I can tell when Honoka’s distressed and she is right now!” Nico replied, holding out her arms. “C’mere you dummy.”

“Nico-chan…!” Honoka knew there were tears in her eyes and she had to look goofy in that moment, but who cared! Nico would protect her!

“Yeah yeah…” She sighed when Honoka hid her face in the crook of her neck. “Anyway, Makoto! Don’t you dare scare her again!”

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Oh yeah? You wanna bet?”

Honoka had a feeling she was in the worst place possible now. Great...

**Author's Note:**

> Honoka is afraid.png


End file.
